Un Varrick y una tormenta
by Humpty Dumpty Dhu
Summary: Zhu Li, un osito de peluche y el temor de Varrick.


Disclaimer: _**The Legend of Korra **_es propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko.

Una historia corta, con una idea bastante usada, pero en versión Zhurrick xD.

* * *

El agua que caía del cielo golpeaba furiosa a la mansión, como queriendo traspasar las paredes para llegar dentro.

¿Lluvia? Tolerable. Encendías la luz, te tapabas y problema resuelto.

¿Truenos? Terribles. Pero con la bombilla prendida y la televisión al máximo volumen, tenía solución.

¿Tormenta y sin luz? Hazte ovillo en tu cama y reza para que todo termine pronto.

Era una noche helada, aunque ésta no era la principal causa de que su cuerpo temblara como gelatina.

Tenía a su osito de peluche color miel (vestido con una elegante pijama a rayas y un gorro para dormir) en sus brazos, sujetándolo con fuerzas, como temiendo que cobrara vida y se fuera a ir de su lado.

La ventana dejó entrar una luz potente y segundos después crujió con fuerzas.

Varrick saltó de la cama, aterrado por el infernal ruido que gritaba la tormenta.

Con oso en mano, se puso sus pantuflas a una velocidad admirable y salió disparado hacia el cuarto de su asistente.

Abrió la puerta (Varrick era de esas personas que no se molestaban en tocar) y entró como si un asesino estuviera persiguiéndolo por toda la casa.

Zhi Li despertó, exaltada.

—¿¡Señor!? —Se puso sus anteojos, en alerta, dispuesta a sacar el bate de béisbol que escondía bajo su cama en casos de emergencia—. ¿Qué sucede?

—¿De qué hablas, Zhu Li? ¿Acaso necesito una razón para venir a ver a mi asistente? —cruzó los brazos, fingiendo indignación.

Ella enarcó una ceja en señal de extrañeza.

—Son las tres de la mañana —comprobó viendo el reloj de su escritorio—. En serio, Señor, ¿está todo bien? —insistió preocupada.

—¿Por qué no lo estaría? —Sus pantuflas hicieron un sonido chistoso al acercarse—. Tan sólo hazte a un lado, Zhu Li. Hoy dormiré en tu cama —No era una pregunta. Varrick se deshizo de su calzado y entró a la jungla de edredones, le quitó la mitad de su almohada y se acomodó de espaldas a ella, abrazando a su peluche.

Un sonoro trueno inundó la habitación y Zhu Li pudo observar cómo Varrick se abrazaba a sí mismo, bajo las cobijas, tratando de refugiarse.

Lo pensó un par de minutos. La situación por sí sola ya era bastante extraña.

¿Debería decir algo? ¿Estaría rompiendo el código no escrito sobre jefes/asistentes?

Soltó un suspiró y posó su delicada mano en la espalda de Varrick.

—Señor, no tiene por qué tener miedo. Nada malo sucederá —aseguró con dulzura.

—Te equivocas. Yo no tengo miedo.

—A mí no me trate de engañar. Lo conozco demasiado —Aunque Varrick no pudiera verla, ella le sonrió.

Enviado desde el cielo, un rayo cayó en ese momento, provocando que a Varrick se le escapara un grito de pánico.

—Bueno. Quizá exista una pequeña posibilidad de que le tema a las tormentas. Y a la oscuridad. Pero es normal, ¿no? Quiero decir, hasta a los hombres más valientes les pasa, ¿cierto?

—Por supuesto. Sin embargo, puede confiar en mí cuando le digo que todo estará bien. La oscuridad y las tormentas no pueden hacernos daño aquí.

—Te refieres a que, ¿no saldrá ningún espíritu malvado, no nos caerá un rayo encima y no habrá algún loco asesino que quiera matarnos? —preguntó curioso, asomando la mitad de su rostro.

—Exacto, Señor —confirmó Zhu Li moviendo la cabeza, dándole la razón.

Varrick lo meditó un momento.

—De acuerdo. Pero revisa bajo la cama, sólo para estar seguros.

Zhu Li hizo caso. Se arrodilló, inspeccionando el suelo.

—Todo limpio.

—Perfecto —Sonrió satisfecho.

Zhu Li regresó a la cama, con un notorio sonrojo adornando sus mejillas.

¡Iba a dormir con su jefe!

—Zhu Li —Le llamó con voz calmada—. Haz la cosa. Sólo por seguridad —Seguía dándole la espalda así que abrió su ojo derecho, mirando discretamente hacia atrás, para ver la reacción de su asistente.

Ella se sonrojó aún más. Y con su corazón brincándole en el pecho, abrazó a Varrick.

Así se quedaron profundamente dormidos Zhu Li, Varrick y el osito de peluche.

* * *

Gracias por leer :).


End file.
